


When They Realized

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Background Linctavia - Freeform, Bellarke, F/M, Pining, background Kabby - Freeform, background memori - Freeform, bellamy and clarke are in love and make it too obvious at times, like a lot of pining, others noticing said pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: the moment various people realized just how much bellamy and clarke meant to each other





	When They Realized

**Author's Note:**

> i had an idea around when clarke and bellamy realized their feelings for each other but then i thought about when everyone else realized it and then i wrote a whole fic. so yeah, have a read :)

He's crazy, but he could be good for her.

That's all Wells ever wanted--someone good for Clarke. He knows he never could be because he's her best friend, the one she'd never look at that way, no matter how much he wanted. He's okay with that, though. As long as he can stay in her life, he's okay with that.

Wells watches as Clarke and Bellamy bicker over everything they do. He’s got a smirk and she’s got a fire in her eyes Wells has never seen. Bellamy drives him up a wall, but he’s someone to catch her if Wells ever can’t. He questions her and makes her fight harder.

“Brave, Princess,” he taunts.

Much to Wells’ dismay, this man could be good for her. And Wells knows it.

***

“Why don’t you find your own nickname?” Finn would’ve said anything to get Clarke away from Bellamy.

He’s seen it before and he doesn't like it--the way Bellamy looks at Clarke when he thinks no one's watching. Finn's worried because he knows he's no good for Clarke, but Bellamy would be.

Finn been lying since he hit the ground. His focus is on Clarke, but he knows there's someone in space waiting for him. And all he can think about is the way Bellamy's looking at Clarke.

***

Octavia had never seen her brother truly happy with someone before. She'd never seen him smile the Lincoln does when he looks at her.

Then comes Clarke, running at full speed and impacting into Bellamy's chest. He pauses for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

"Now there's something I never thought I'd see."

***

Everyone's drinking because for once in a long while they're all together. Clarke and Bellamy are sitting side by side and every so often they lean into each other.

Harper's watching them, wondering if it's just the alcohol. But then Clarke laughs at something stupid Jasper says and Bellamy's face softens into a smile. His eyes are warm as they follow Clarke who leans her head back in laughter. He's actually _happy_. It's a face Harper's never seen before.

It’s then Harper realizes it's not just the alcohol.

***

"You care about him.”

“I care about _all of them_ ,” Clarke dismisses.

“Yet you worry about him more.”

Lexa's right, she knows she is. She can see it on Clarke's face whenever his name is mentioned.

Lexa's starting to fall for this fire cracker blonde, but she's got competition and by the look in Clarke's eyes when she hesitates her response half a second, this is a fight she won't win.

***

Bellamy's been a mess since Clarke left a couple weeks ago. He's drinking. A lot. And Miller's first thought is, "Really? The _Princess_ , Blake?"

But then he remembers all those times Bellamy went out of his way to protect the stubborn girl, risked his life for her, asked how high when she told him to jump--then he gets it.

He also gets it after listening to his idiot friend talk about Clarke’s amazing battle strategies, her knowledge of Earth history, and the exact colour blue of her eyes for two and a half hours--his idiot friend is terribly in love.

***

"WE CAN'T LOSE CLARKE!" he shouts.

Monty's taken aback. He's always known there's something between those two, but this is more than an admiration for his co-leader. This is a desperate cry for his other half.

"We can't lose her," he says softer.

Monty hears an unspoken " _I_ can't lose her," and he understands.

***

Jasper might be high and/or drunk 90% of the time, but he’s not blind.

He notices the way Bellamy’s shoulders stiffen at any mention of Clarke. He notices the anger in Bellamy’s eyes when he lays in his hospital bed for a few days after having lost Clarke to a near-broken leg. He notices the water in Bellamy’s eyes when he thinks he’s alone before Jasper walks in with a bottle and offers it to help with the pain.

Jasper's known for a while that there's more between those two than they'd like to admit. He knows that when they find Clarke again that those two will get their heads out of their asses eventually. No one can look at each other like that, care about each other that much, kill that many people for each other, without being more than friends.

He bets Monty a bag of weed on how fast they'll take to get together the next time it's brought up.

***

Of course Raven knew. It was always a thought in the back of her head. She doesn't realize she knows until the chip brings it forward and says as much to Bellamy.

“The good, little knight by his queen’s side.” She may have been brainwashed with ALIE, but she saw the way his jaw clenched, biting his tongue to not react.

When she's herself again, she apologizes to Bellamy in private. He says she doesn't need to apologize, that she was right.

Raven says she knows, and it's never brought up again.

***

Murphy guessed a long time ago. Their eyes would linger, their hands would touch too long, they practically had their own language. Clarke and Bellamy cared for each other the same way Murphy did for Emori.

Everything Bellamy does, he does to make sure his people stay alive, but Clarke is always his number one priority. And to that, Murphy can relate.

"You're not the only one here trying to save someone you care about," Murphy says, watching Bellamy's face. And that's all the confirmation he needs.

***

"I loved her, Mom," Clarke chokes out quietly before resting her forehead on her mother's shoulder.

Kane watches the exchange with a heavy heart, then looks up at Bellamy whose eyes linger on the crying blonde, almost longingly, before he looks down and hopes no one saw.

But Kane saw and he knows that look. He's had that look himself every time Abby stood beside Jake on the Ark.

Kane suspected there was something there after the three months Clarke disappeared and the boy damn near lost a leg trying to follow her, but now he's certain. Bellamy loves her.

***

"She’s lucky to have you. You keep her centered."

Jaha doesn't expect a response. He's simply stating the obvious, something he’s seen since he landed on Earth. That girl would go mad without Bellamy Blake keeping her steady, helping her lead. Those two work so well together, and are damn good leaders--better than Jaha could ever hope to be.

"You've got it backwards."

And now Jaha knows Bellamy feels the same.

***

Abby doesn't know what it is, but she doesn't like Bellamy at first. It could be because of the way he looks at her daughter, or it could be because of the way Clarke looks back.

Abby's always known Clarke is Bellamy's favourite of the Skaikru, but what she hates to admit to herself is that Clarke feels the same.

This goes without saying, "Take care of each other," which translates to, "Keep my daughter alive."

"Yes, ma'am." She knows he will.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, hit that kudos button 'cause i like validation :)


End file.
